<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>я одолжу тебе своё пальто, чтобы ты не замёрзла (i'll give you the coat off my back to keep you warm) by ryunosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918297">я одолжу тебе своё пальто, чтобы ты не замёрзла (i'll give you the coat off my back to keep you warm)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/pseuds/ryunosaur'>ryunosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Amazing Adventures of Ryu and Iuniore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(здесь всё софтово так что никакой злости хаха), Christmas, Cultural References, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, Original Character(s), Other, they're just in love with each other, аюниори перепрыгивает с чувствования всего на свете на не чувствование ничего, не волнуйтесь они всегда так, они очень в любви!, рю добрая и внимательная пока не разозлишь, теги переводчика дальше, хотя это трудновато я думаю</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/pseuds/ryunosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рю не может дождаться скорого прихода Рождества.</p><p>Хотя… Не то чтобы слишком. Но она действительно не может дождаться того, что её ждёт во время самого празднества.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryu Agnia Konstant/Iuniore Auren Argen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>я одолжу тебе своё пальто, чтобы ты не замёрзла (i'll give you the coat off my back to keep you warm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943420">i'll give you the coat off my back to keep you warm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore">iuniore</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[заметка переводчика]<br/>Аюн в этой истории, как и в большинстве случаев, предпочитает местоимения they/them(они/им), хотя не против и любых, то есть he/she/they(он/она/они), так что я использовал she/her(она/ей) в переводе на русский.</p><p>Приятного чтения! :]</p><p>(Это для моего друга, так что смело пропускайте этот текст)<br/>Thank you J for writing this amazing piece. All I have to say is that I am very happy we have Ryuniore. #RyunioreWorldwide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Рю не может дождаться скорого прихода Рождества.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Хотя… Не то чтобы слишком. Но она действительно не может дождаться того, что её ждёт во время самого празднества.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ей нравятся яркие огни, что сверкают зелёным, красным и золотым в гуще деревьев, и различные украшения в виде оленей да саней. Ей нравится дарить подарки. Процесс обдумывания своего презента, его аккуратное оформление в праздничную обёрточную бумагу, после которого нужно обязательно убедиться, что всё загнуто правильно по линиям, и что углы не торчат. И, конечно, само дарение, когда она может увидеть ту самую прелестную улыбку, что дорогой сердцу человек дарит ей, когда осознаёт все старания, что Рю приложила к этому подарку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   В это праздничное время года есть много чего, что может подарить Рю радость, но самая лучшая часть всего этого, конечно же, Аюниори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Её невозможно не любить. Они встретились во время их школьных летних каникул под тенью дерева в парке, где обычно останавливается грузовик с мороженым. Случилось так, что будто их души, сами того не зная, увидели что-то знакомое в друг друге, становясь необыкновенно близкими. Люди не переставали дразнить, что их за уши от друг друга не оттащишь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Подшучиваниям никуда не деться, но ни одна из них особо не волновалась на их счёт. Рю с её чуть покрасневшими щеками просто склоняет голову в сторону, а Аюниори смеётся в ответ светло и громко, как какая-нибудь супер-звезда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Но, бог ты мой, Рю влюблена по уши! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Что-то</span>
  </em>
  <span> просто расцветает в её груди, и она не может с этим ничего поделать. Её сердце будто наполняется чистейшей, неописуемой радостью, нежным наслаждением или же просто сладким ощущением того, что она больше никогда не будет одинока. Она рассказала об этом под звёздным небом после одного из тех дней, когда они обе просто устали от всего и решили посмотреть на мир вокруг, чтобы найти новую причину для продолжения их жизни. Вместе они лежат на стареющей, уже потрескавшейся плитке, бросая друг в друга влажные кусочки мха, как это обычно делают с попкорном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Словно маленькие глаза, сверкают звёзды, уставившись на пару со всей силой Вселенной заточённой в них. Вселенная ценит открытость и желание быть ближе к земле. Ни Рю, ни Аюниори особо не являются существами духовными, но сами по себе создают свое равновесие. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори учит Рю жить настоящим, как перестать думать слишком много и просто чувствовать, как позволить себе потеряться в своих чувствах и </span>
  <em>
    <span>кричать</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Рю всегда была более… организованной, закрытой в какой-то мере. Правильная и вежливая, если не расстроена. У Аюн никогда не было таких ограничений к себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   С другой стороны Рю учит Аюниори быть добрее. Не то чтобы она специально грубила или вела себя злонамеренно, просто она забывает подумать перед тем, как сделать, а, как ни странно, нужно бы. Аюниори половину времени думает в одном единственном направлении, а в другой половине она не думает вообще. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Не смотря на это, Рю любит ее, по крайней мере достаточно, чтобы зимой сидеть с ней на крыше, уже полностью промокшей под дождем, что льется на них сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Может, вернёшься внутрь? - осторожно спрашивает Рю. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Она волнуется о её Аюниори, такой маленькой и очень замерзшей. Она точно заболеет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ты уже шмыгаешь, дорогая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ну и ладно! - спорит Аюниори. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Она демонстративно поднимает голову, но вся ее решимость испаряется, и она в тот же момент зарывается обратно в свой шерстяной шарф, что Рю купила для неё. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ни капли не холодно!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Тогда, может, возьмёшь моё пальто? - предлагает Рю, уже снимая его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   На Аюниори куртка поверх джемпера, и пальто с шарфом, и даже пара небольших перчаток. Она держит кружку горячего шоколада с маршмеллоу. Ей никаким образом не должно быть холодно, однако, всё же, она дрожит, как будто она никогда в своей жизни не чувствовала тепла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори мотает головой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Нет! Ты ведь тоже замерзнешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Скажем так: эта погода - обычное лето, там, откуда я родом, - посмеивается Рю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Вместо того, чтобы одолжить пальто, она решает просто пристроиться рядом, надеясь согреть Аюн при контакте. Одна вещь, которую Рю знает очень хорошо, это то, что Аюниори очень упряма и никогда не признается в том, что ей нужна помощь. Ей много раз приходилось придумывать новые способы решения для одной и той же проблемы, чтобы Аюниори, наконец, соизволила согласиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори не двигается, когда Рю приближается к ней, а просто прячет улыбку за кружкой горячего шоколада.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Зачем ты меня сюда привела? - спрашивает Рю, когда Аюн заканчивает лакомиться напитком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Рю обычно не начинает разговоры. Аюн сама всегда поднимает нужные ей темы, но сегодня всё как-то по-другому, что играет ей на руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Не чтобы украсть весь мой гардероб, я полагаю?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори краснеет, но не из-за холода. Прежде чем спорить, она наклоняет голову, обдумывая свой аргумент. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Причина твоих сомнений мне, конечно, ясна… но нет!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ах!.. - драматично удивляется Рю, кладя руку на сердце, - снова за своё, мелкий воришка!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ой, отвали, а! - недовольно шипит Аюн.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Её грозный взгляд и маленькая морщинка на лбу от хмурости очень идут ей. Из-за этого её карие глаза сверкают, как тот горячий шоколад без молока, что она допила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я хотела поговорить о тебе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Обо мне? - удивляется Рю. - А что со мной не так?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - То, что ты такая милая! Я скоро не выдержу! Ты самая замечательная. И тёплая. И мягкая, - чем дальше Аюн продолжает, тем больше она выглядит, будто сейчас расплачется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюн сжимается в объятиях, пытаясь быть ближе к Рю настолько, насколько она сможет. Рю успокаивает её, поглаживая по плечу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Хочешь пойдём внутрь, дорогая? - предлагает Рю. - Я тоже тебя люблю, - добавляет она, до того, как Аюн расстроится ещё больше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   В ответ она получает слабый кивок. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори маленькая и лёгкая, компактная, как маленький чемоданчик, так что Рю, которая высокая, сильная и удивительная, как сказала бы Аюниори, с лёгкостью проносит её через окно в дом, ведя в ванную, где она начинает снимать с неё промокшую насквозь одежду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ты у меня такая идеальная, - говорит она, легко чмокая её маленький носик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Он такой же красный, как и нос знаменитого оленёнка Рудольфа, и он сразу же шмыгает, а глаза Аюн наполняются слезами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Нет, нет, нет, - тараторит Рю, поглаживая щеку Аюн, - не плакать. Вот как завтра наступит, так сразу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Из-за подарков? - спрашивает Аюн. - Но я думала… О нет, я буду плакать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я тебя предупредила, - улыбается Рю. - Он, кстати, милый. Тебе понравится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Внезапно, все слёзы, что были готовы литься, испарились, а Аюниори возвращается в прежнюю себя, игриво повышая тон голоса:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ухх! Наконец-то, завтра моя очередь готовить завтрак. Не зря же я училась делать панкейки! В этот раз они будут намного лучше, чем в прошлый!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Не думаю, что готовка панкейков так сложна, дорогая, - поддразнивает Рю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Она включает воду в душе, что практически заслоняет своим шумом её следующие слова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Всё, что не закончится пожаром на кухне, будет лучше, чем прошлый раз, судя по истории твоих шедевров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори снова начинает буравить Рю взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Да умею я готовить!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Рю отпускает удивлённый вздох:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Неужели у тебя на голове сидит мастер-шеф крыс, о котором я не знаю?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Мои волосы не </span>
  <em>
    <span>настолько </span>
  </em>
  <span>в беспорядке! - перебивает Аюниори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Реми? - продолжает Рю, повышая голос всё выше, и Аюниори начинает ломаться и посмеиваться. - Реми, сэр, это вы!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Иди нахрен, Рю! - она вскрикивает и легонько толкает Рю. - Всё! Я в душ! Не разговаривай со мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Она заходит в душевую кабинку, вздрагивая от внезапной смены холода на тепло. Тем не менее, она остаётся, несмотря на резкую горячую температуру, закрывая за собой дверь. Стенки ещё не запотели, так что её попытка удрать от разговора не сработала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я всё ещё вижу тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Не правда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   До того, как Рю успевает сказать что-либо, она, как вечный прагматик, закрывает глаза. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я ведь тебя не вижу. Таким образом, силами, даруемыми мне законами физики и самой Вселенной, очи твои не в силах взглянуть на мою смертную форму, ведьма треклятая!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Что ты там, блять, сказала? - усмехнулась Рю. - Ведьмой меня ещё будешь звать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори отворачивается к стене. Теперь Рю действительно не может её видеть, пока не присоединяется, и, позволяя Аюниори расслабиться, начинает массировать кожу её головы. Аюниори ничего не остаётся, кроме как сдаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Понятно, почему ты так зла ко мне, - говорит Рю, - потому что я очень добрая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори просто мычит в знак согласия, даже не пытаясь спорить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Продолжай, - проговаривает она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Как только Рю начинает массировать сильнее, Аюниори наклоняет голову назад, предоставляя для Рю возможность слегка чмокнуть её в шею.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я люблю тебя, ты ведь это знаешь, - напоминает Рю, - и я не хочу, чтобы ты это забывала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Никогда, - отвечает Аюниори. - Ты ведь моя самая любимая.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Душ не занимает у них много времени. Рю выходит оттуда первой, игнорируя, как позади Аюн всё ещё плескается водой через полуоткрытую стеклянную дверь. Заворачивая свои волосы в полотенце, Рю решает накинуть свою новую удобную пижаму, которую для неё недавно купила Аюниори. Сама пижама серая с чередующимися рисунками обезьянок: одни, у которых руки над глазами, а другие со сверкающими бананами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори всегда думала, что в сером Рю выглядит превосходно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   В конце концов они переходят в их общую кровать, и Аюниори пристраивается на стороне Рю. Голова Аюн, всё ещё влажная, лежит на груди Рю, и когда она слегка поднимает её, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, под ней на ткани виднеется влажный круг. Однако Рю не жалуется и просто кладёт другую руку на плечо Аюниори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Нам надо завести собаку, - начинает Аюниори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Звучит это как-то капризно, мечтательно, но всё же имеет вес в её голосе. Так она говорит: "Я хочу остаться с тобой надолго." Так она говорит: "Я хочу отдать тебе всю себя." Так она говорит: "Я настолько сильно люблю тебя, что не в силах представить конец всему, что у нас есть." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - И правда, - поддерживает Рю. - А какую собаку тебе бы хотелось, дорогая?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Не знаю. Просто какую-нибудь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюниори замолкает на пару секунд в раздумьях, но, не придя ни к чему, спрашивает в ответ:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - А какую ты бы взяла?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Хочу одну из тех огромных, охеренно массивных, как медведь, собак. Чтобы можно было на них кататься.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Хочешь чтобы они тебе о доме напоминали?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - В точку! - радостно восклицает Рю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   За всю ночь они успели перекусить пару раз и даже выпить несколько кружек кофе, причём неплохого кофе, ведь в этот раз Аюниори была осторожна с выбором нужной марки, что привело к росту их энергии. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Завтра нам нужно устроить зоо-шоппинг, - продолжает Рю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Кради у богачей, - говорит про себя Аюниори, хотя выходит вслух. - Кради их собак.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Мы не будем красть собак.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ну милая! - хнычет Аюн и рассеянно думает, почему Рю никогда не говорила, что умеет читать мысли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Но Рю твёрдо стоит на своём:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Мы не будем красть их собак. Мы будем обкрадывать их </span>
  <em>
    <span>для </span>
  </em>
  <span>собак. Это значит, что мы получим собак вместе с деньгами. В итоге получается больше собак для нас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Чем больше собак, тем счастливее я, - торжественно кивает Аюн.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Счастливого Рождества.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Проходит несколько секунд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Разве я выпивала? - спрашивает Аюниори. - Чувствую себя, как в дурмане.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Хочешь ляжем спать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ага, - небольшая пауза, - люблю тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - И я тебя.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Так они и спят, большую часть ночи прижимая друг друга к себе, пока Рю буквально не вытаскивает себя в туалет, оставляя Аюниори валяться по всей кровати, ища, что бы такого обнять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Рю вскоре возвращается и тихонько присаживается возле Аюн. Вполне вероятно, что она уже не уснёт этой ночью, и, раз уж проснулась, она находит случайную книгу на полу у кровати и включает тусклый ночник со своей стороны. Она легонько укрывает Аюниори по самый подбородок, надеясь, тем самым, закрыть её от потока света. Аюн не в состоянии уснуть, если вокруг неё не царит кромешная мгла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Как ни странно, Рю нравятся такие ночи. Безусловно, она настолько устала, что, кажется, её глаза вот-вот закроются, но это очень приятное чувство, что-то очень похожее на сонливость. Слова слегка кружат на страницах, пока она не моргнёт, а свет от лампы обволакивает. Всё вокруг кажется немного за гранью реального.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Пока Аюниори не пробуждается; сонная, она двигается по простыням, рассеянно ища кого-то. Она поднимает свой взгляд на Рю, и улыбка медленно появляется на её лице.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Малыш… Что делаешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Рю приподнимает книгу:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Читаю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Тогда почему я не вижу ни капли супа на твоих волосах?*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Не смешно, - всё же отпускает лёгкий смешок Рю. - Ложись обратно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Не хочу. Хочу остаться с тобой.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Мурашки идут вдоль спины Рю, и она подавляет дрожь. Сосредотачиваясь насколько можно, она продолжает читать. Выходит сложновато, когда Аюниори начинает оставлять маленькие поцелуи на её коже под рубашкой, которая немного задралась. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ты такая мягкая, малыш, - чуть ли не мурлычет Аюн, оставляя ещё один нежный поцелуй. - Можно мы возьмём собаку сегодня?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Сегодня? - Аюниори кивает в ответ, - Приюты ещё и близко не открыты. И прекрати уже, - добавляет она, отталкивая голову Аюн. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Аюн слушается и немного отодвигается, чтобы поудобнее устроиться выше. Теперь они лежат бок к боку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я хочу состариться с тобой, - говорит Аюниори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Что за талант? За секунду меняет тему с любовной и милой на серьёзную. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Или хотя бы дожить до того момента, когда меня драматично ранят каким-нибудь мечом, а ты будешь держать меня в своих руках, пока жизнь медленно испаряется из моего тела… "Я люблю тебя" прошепчу я свои последние слова перед тем, как уйти с лица земли навсегда, и твои слёзы будут падать на мои нежные, влажные щёки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - В какой вселенной ты живёшь, Мисс всея Драмы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я согласна жить в любой вселенной, если рядом со мной будешь ты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Каждое такое признание в любви заставляет сердце Рю биться чаще. Такими темпами "состариться вместе" будет невозможно, если Аюн продолжит говорить такие сладкие речи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Хорошо, - говорит Рю. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Она закрывает глаза на секунду, только чтобы открыть их в ответ Аюн, любяще смотрящей на неё.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Давай подготовимся к приходу нового члена семьи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   И это, по сути, самое большое "Я тоже тебя люблю", которое Рю только может сказать.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>* - </em>
  <em>
    <span>Тогда почему я не вижу ни капли супа на твоих волосах?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - шутка-отсылка к сериалу "Мерлин". </span>
  <span>Вкратце: Артур уснул за столом в обед, головой в тарелке с супом, и, когда Мерлин спросил: "Что делаете, сир?", Артур проснулся, с супом в волосах и на лице разумеется, и ответил: "Читаю".</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[заметка переводчика]<br/>Это один из первых переведённых мною фиков с шипом Рюниори. Пожалуйста, поставьте Kudos на оригинальной работе на английском, если вам понравилось! :] </p><p>Мой друг J и я, всегда рады видеть вас в официальном твиттере по Рюниори <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuniore">@ryuniore</a> ! (они наши персонажи хаха)<br/>Твиттер моего друга J, автора оригинала, <a href="https://twitter.com/ratbefriender">@ratbefriender</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>